firestars kits
by squirrelkit and leafkit
Summary: Firestar finds out that sandstorm is having kits
1. Chapter 1

**hi hope you like please review sorry about any mistakes**

_chapter one_

Sandstorm awoke to the sound of birds singing and sunlight was streaming into the warriors her warriors we're waking and getting ready for the day,some of them still had scars from the recent battle with bloodclan.

she walked out into the clearing and saw Graystripe sorting out the patrols and padded over to him.

"Have you seen Firestar?" , she asked him

He pointed his tail towards the highrock and she padded over just in time to see Firestar stumble out of his den.

"Good morning sandstorm", he greeted her.

"How are you this fine morning."

"im fine tha-oh"

"Whats the matter?" , Firestar asked urgently.

"I don't,oh, know", she gasped.

"please get Cinderpelt, Firestar, please", she pleaded.

"Wait here I'll be right back"

Just hurry up it hurts

Firestar runs away to Cinderpelts den.

Sandstorm eyes fluttered shut and she falls to the ground, barely breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sandstorms POV_

I woke up to the sound of the birds singing, lots of fresh kill for sun was shining through the brambles that made up the warriors was a lovely day for hunting.I padded outside into the clearing and saw Graystripe sorting out the patrols.I padded towards him.

"Have you seen Firestar?"I asked him

He pointed his tail towards Firestars den.

"Thanks"I meowed.

I padded over to Firestars den and got there just as he stumbled out into the warm greenleaf day.

"Hello Firestar"I greeted him.

"Good morning, Sandstorm"He greeted me "How are you today?"

"I'm fine than-oh!"

Suddenly my stomach felt excruciatingly painful.

"Are you allright?", Firestar asked urgently.

"I dont know"I replied, feeling worse by the second."Could you please go and get Cinderpelt, it hurts"I moaned, falling to the ground.I felt like I was going to pass out any second.

"Sure,be right back"he said, with a tone of urgency in his voice.

I watched as he sprinted away in the direction of Cinderpelts den.

Suddenly my stomach got even more painful and I were beggining to gather around me but I didn't feel self concious, it hurt to much , then without warning everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Firestars POV_

I woke to the sounds of my clan, Thunderclan, moving around the forest clearing that was the Thunderclan camp.

I slowly stretched my legs and padded towards the enterance of my den.

I stumbled out into the sunlight, the brightness taking me by suprise.

It was a lovely day.

It was only then that I realised Sandstorm, my mate, was standing there.

"Hello Firestar" she purred,with warmth in her eyes.

"Good morning Sandstorm" I replied."How are you today?"

"I'm fine than-oh!"she exclaimed.

Suddenly my day was turned upside down.I filled with worry.

"Are you allright", I asked, urgently.

"I dont know" my mate replied,"Please go and get Cinderpelt,it hurts."

"ok", I agreed.

I raced towards Cinderpelts den with my heart racing.

Cinderpelt was sorting though some herbs as I slowed to a stop in the medcine cats den.

"Whats the matter?"she asked curiosly.

"Its Sandstorm, she just collapsed to the ground, I dont know whats wrong with come quickly."

"Right, i'm coming, take me to her."

We raced out into the beutifull day has turned upside down.

Then I saw Sandstorm, she was laying on the ground, barely had begun to gather around her but the backed away when they saw Cinderpelt and I coming towards Sandstorm.

Just then Sandstorms eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confusion in her eyes.

"What just happened?"

**AN-sorrry about any mistakes, my computer and kindle seem to have a mind of there own and they take words out. I am tryin to fix it -S+F**


	4. Chapter 4

_**FIRESTARS KITS- CHAPTER 4**_

_**Hi guys sorry for not updating for so long, I have been working on some other stories and the internet on my computer is not working but it is working on my kindle and my mum's computer.**_

_**I am writing this on word so I will save this chapter on my memory stick and upload it when I next get on my mum's computer. **_

_**I am also getting a new laptop for my birthday so I will be updating more often then.**_

_**Again I am sorry for not updating in ages and I have taken everyone's reviews into consideration.**_

_**Thank you to- 4 guests[who I guess are the same people as the reviews are basically the same],**_

_**Bluekit5, deathjaw, and dauntlessflame**_

_**Sorry for any spelling/grammer/any other mistakes[i.e,time of year]half of the keys on my computer have to be pressed about 5 times before they work. Forget about chapters 1, 2 and 3 this is where the story really starts.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own warriors Erin hunter[s] do[es]**_

_**Anyway on with the chapter!**_

OOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback- 3__rd__ person_

Firestar raced out of Cinderpelts den with Cinderpelt herself hard on his furry flame coloured heels.

Sandstorm was still lying lifeless, barely breathing on the dusty paw trodden camp floor. The clan were crowded round her all looking shocked, confused and worried. Cinderpelt knelt down beside Sandstorm and began sniffing her, a worried expression on her face. Finally she waved some herbs in front of Sandstorms face and her eyes slowly fluttered open, full of confusion. Cinderpelt stood up and padded a few paw lengths away, eyes full of relief. A few moments passed before Sandstorm asked-

"What just happened?"

OoooOOoOoOoOoOOoooOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Firestar paced anxiously outside Cinderpelts den, waiting, waiting for any news about Sandstorm. It seemed as though he had been waiting for many moons. Just then Cinderpelt poked her head out of the medicine den and told Firestar to come in."You can come in now , Firestar," she called softly to him.

"Is she all right?" Firestar questioned, his tone was nervous, as though he was preparing himself for the worst.

"Yes, she's fine, Firestar", Cinderpelts voice was understanding almost as though she knew something that he didn't ."In fact, would you like to see her?"Her tone was almost mocking now, like she was messing with him, toying with him it seemed.

Firestar didn't seem to notice as he replied impatiently "Why do you think I am waiting here, mousebrain."

As Cinderpelt stepped aside to let Firestar into the medicine den Brightheart and Sorreltail came rushing towards Cinderpelt.

"Is she ok?"They both asked, at the same time, before giving each other amused glances.

"Yes, she's fine, Firestar has just gone in to see her, you can go and see her once he comes back out", replied Cinderpelt.

"Oh, ok" they both replied, again at the same time, before giving each other yet another amused glance. They padded away leaving Cinderpelt to retreat back to the comfort of her own den.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She paused at the end of the tunnel and began to groom herself, giving Sandstorm time to tell Firestar their important news. Even so she could still hear their conversation-

"Are you ok?"That was Firestar, his tone worried.

"Yes, of course I'm fine, otherwise Cinderpelt wouldn't have let you in mousebrain ", that was Sandstorm, and although Cinderpelt couldn't see her face she could almost picture her rolling her eyes at her mate. Cinderpelt didn't quite agree with Sandstorm- she would have let Firestar in Eventually.

"So why did you-"

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm, I'm going to have our kits!"

There was a shocked silence .And that shocked silence dragged on and on. And on some more.

Finally Cinderpelt heard a soft purring noise and then a-

"I love you so much, Sandstorm."

"I love you to Firestar."

Cinderpelt could not explain the feelings she felt then- Jealousy, anger and happiness.

Jealousy at Sandstorm being the one carrying these kits. Anger towards Tigerstar for taking the life of a warrior away from he- and along with that the life of a queen. Happiness for her clan leader and his mate.

"No "she told herself, "I can't think like that, I'm a medicine cat and nothing but a medicine cat." But even so she couldn't help the sadness that began to fill her up like a piece of fresh kill.

_**Ok so what did you think?-please remember to review.**_

_**I know it is probably a bit short but I find things that have already been written about harder to write about.**_

_**I'm not usually a Cinder/ Fire fan and I probably won't go much further with it.**_

_**I am starting to write a warrior cat's story called**_

_The cats of the sand_

**Here is the summary**

**What would happen if there were cats who lived by the sundown place. Cats who could swim like fish, even better than Riverclan. What would happen If one day they received a prophecy about a cat , not unlike them.A cat from a place far, far a place called a lake. **

_**Next chapter out soon, but only if you R+R.**_

_**Bye for now **_

Squirrelkit and leafkit


End file.
